Josh and Donna: The Day Before
by tennesseegirl2014
Summary: Donna needs to talk to Josh about something; and since in my universe they are married, it's not about her new fling.
1. Telling Josh

**Josh and Donna: The Day Before**

**Disclaimer: I don't own west wing.**

0000

"Josh why can't you just wear a pre-tied one?" fussed Donna as she struggled to tie his bow tie.

"Because it will be sexy to untie tonight." said Josh, winking at her. Donna rolled her eyes.

"I think your sexy wether your tie is pre-tied or not." said Donna. Josh's phone started ringing, but Donna didn't move to answer it.

"Donna, the phone?" said Josh

"Listen, Josh, I need to talk to you about something." said Donna, finishing his tie.

"Ok but I've got to get to this stupid dinner and Donna the phone." said Josh. Donna sighed with annoyance and picked up the phone.

"Josh Lyman's office." she answered. "Ok." she hung up the phone.

"The bills on the way over." said Donna.

"Alright I've got to get to the oval office. It's gonna be a long night." said Josh, pecking his wife on the forehead and then walked towards the door.

"Tree huggers will be here between the entree and desert." said Donna

"Ok, thanks." said Josh.

Donna sighed and stood to walk back out to her desk. It indeed was going to be a long night.

0000

"Donna Lyman!" called Josh as he walked back into the bullpen.

"What?" she asked, turning around in her chair.

"My tie." said Josh. His tie had fallen undone. Donna stood and picked up a pre tied one.

"Sorry Josh, your wearing this one." said Donna, pulling the other off of him.

"You should learn how to tie a real one." said Josh.

"No, you should." said Donna as she popped his collar up. "Why did you use my full name when you called me?" asked Donna. A soft smile graced Josh's face.

"I like your new name." said Josh

"We've been married almost two years." said Donna

"It's never gonna get old." said Josh. Donna smiled at him and leaded forward to give him a soft kiss.

"Even though the women's movement wants my head?" said Donna. Josh laughed softly.

"Yeah. Are the tree huggers hear yet?"

"Yeah they're in the mural room. Hey I really need to talk to you." said Donna

"I know. I haven't forgot. I've gotta talk to the tree huggers and get back to the dinner I promise we'll talk later." said Josh, giving her another kiss and a reassuring rub on the back as he turned and went to the mural room.

0000

"Donna honey you can head on home. There's nothing left but a tedious dessert starting in a few." said Josh as he walked into the bullpen.

"We rode to work together." said Donna, looking up from her book.

"I'll take a cab or get Sam to drop me off." said Josh. Donna didn't answer, just stared back down at her book. Josh walked over and stood in front of her desk.

"I was gonna ask you what you wanted to talk about when we got home, but I have a few minutes now if you wanna talk." said Josh.

"Can we go into your office?"

"Yeah."

Josh followed Donna into his office, sitting down in his chair as she shut the door. She walked over and sat down in his lap, taking a shaky breath as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" asked Josh, wrapping an arm around her waist and rubbing her arm and shoulder with the other. Donna felt herself relax as her husband's arms encased her. She lifted her head and readjusted herself in his lap.

"Look, I should have told you this earlier, but this involves someone you work with on the hill and I didn't want to make things weird for you but when I saw he was coming tonight I realized I can't stand you not knowing." said Donna all in one breath

"Donna what is it?" asked Josh

"You know newly elected Congressman Irvin?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember Dr. Freeride?"

"Yeah-wait, Congressman Irvin is Dr. Freeride?" asked Josh, his voice rising with that adorable squeak. Donna felt him tense.

"Yes. HIs assistant called earlier today. He's on your schedule several times to discuss a new bill. And I didn't tell you because I didn't want it to be weird for you but when I saw he was coming tonight I knew it would be weird for me and you would notice-"

Josh cut off her ramble with a kiss. When the need for air became necessary, he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

"Are you mad?" asked Donna

"At you? No." said Josh "I'll try not to rip his head off. But if he so much as looks at you wrong, I make no promises."

Donna laughed softly. "I suppose I can accept that." She settled her head back on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. There was a comfortable silence.

"I need to go back in there." said Josh.

"Muhmuh" mumbled Donna, shaking her head against his shoulder and snuggling closer. Josh sighed and wrapped his arms tighter around her. After another minute or so, Josh squirmed so she had to sit up, though under protest.

"I've really got to go back in there. Seriously, why don't you go home and I'll either take a taxi or have Sam or Leo drop me off." said Josh. Donna yawned and nodded as they stood.

Josh leaned forward to give her a kiss.

"I love you. I'll see you at home." said Josh.

"Love you too." said Donna.

0000

**Should I do a second chapter or companion piece on what happens the first time Josh meets Dr. Freeride?**


	2. Meeting Dr Freeride

**The Day Before, Chapter 2**

**0000**

"Donna!" called Josh as he walked into the bullpen

"Must you bellow?" said Donna

"What's next on my calendar?" asked Josh

"Uuuuhh Oh." Donna stopped when she saw the name. Josh looked at her expectantly.

"It's Congressman Irvin."

"Oooh so I finally get to meet Dr. Freeride." said Josh, his voice rising and becoming more high pitched as he leaned against her desk.

"Josh, please be mature about this." groaned Donna

"I'm always mature."

"No your not." said Donna, standing to go file something.

"What are you so worried about Donna?" said Josh, following her.

"Would you please keep your voice down!" she hissed at him.

"Why don't you take off for a few hours?"

"Why?" She asked, giving him a funny look.

"I thought you didn't want to see him?"

"I don't but I don't wanna run hiding either."

"Does he know you work for me?"

"I don't know."

"Does he know you're married?"

"I don't know."

"Donna." one of the junior staffers interrupted "These came for you." she said, handing Donna a vase of flowers, while trying to avoid the glare from the deputy chief of staff. There was a moment of silence as they waited for her to walk away.

"Josh."

"Yes?"

"Please tell me these are from you."

"Our anniversary is in April."

"February."

"I meant our wedding anniversary."

"You couldn't send me flowers just because?"

"I can and do thank you very much but I didn't today."

Donna sighed and sat them down on her desk. She pulled out the card, quickly read it, then with a huff passed it to Josh. She plopped down at her desk chair while he read it.

_"Hello beautiful, I heard you were working in the white house now for the DCOS. We've gotta get drinks sometime ;-)."_

"Well this answers two of our questions. He knows you work for me. But it's addressed to "Donna Moss" so he doesn't know we're married." said Josh, handing her back the card. She pitched it in the trash and sighed. Josh leaned against her desk and reached out to brush some of the hair out of her face.

"It will be fine. I promise."

"I know. It's just awkward; and the flowers didn't help." said Donna, reaching out to intertwine his fingers with his. They sat their for a few moments until Donna stood abruptly and picked out the flowers.

"Donna what are you doing?" asked Josh as he followed her towards his office. She sat the vase on the side of his desk.

"I thought your office could use a bit of sprucing up."

"Don't you think he'll notice those are the ones he sent you?"

"I hope so." giving him an innocent smile as Josh leaned against his desk. Josh laughed softly as he pulled her into his arms.

"Um. Am I interrupting?" asked Sam, who was now standing in the doorway.

"I'm just giving her a hug sheese Sam. Get your mind out of the gutter." said Josh. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Donna can I borrow you for a few minutes?" asked Sam.

"Sure." said Donna, lifting her head from Josh's shoulder and giving him a quick peck as she walked off.

"Did you give him flowers?" asked a confused Sam as they walked down the hall.

"Not exactly." said Donna as she preceded to tell Sam the whole story.

**0000**

"Josh Lyman?"

Josh's head snapped up when he heard is name.

"Yes?"

"I'm Jack Irvin."

"Oh yes. Nice to finally meet you." said Josh, standing up to shake his hand.

**0000**

"Oh boy." said Donna, more to herself than anyone else as she and Sam approached Josh's office.

"What?" asked Sam, stopping beside her.

"That's him."

"Well Josh looks calm." said Sam

"Too calm. The last time he looked that calm was right before CJ found out you two moved all her office furniture to the lobby last month."

"Hey that was funny." said Sam

"Yeah we'll see how funny it is when you guys discover what's she's scheming" said Donna, walking over to her desk and sitting down. **(A/N: spin off story?)**

"Do you know something we don't?" asked Sam, sitting down on Donna's desk.

"Why are you still here?" asked Donna

"I thought you might like some support." said Sam

"Oh… thanks Sam, I really appreciate that. Sorry if that sounded short." said Donna

"No problem." said Sam. Sam and Donna quietly talked until they heard Josh and Jack leave the office. It looked as if Jack was going to leave and Josh was going to go back to his office but at the last second Jack headed their way. Josh quickly followed.

"Donna? How are you I haven't seen you in forever." said Jack, walking up to Donna's desk.

"Fine." said Donna, not looking up from what she was doing. Sam and Josh looked at her and then at each other.

"So…you married now?" Jack asked, gesturing to the rings on her finger.

"Yes." said Donna, still not looking up.

"I'd love to meet the lucky man. Maybe go out for drinks?"

"I'm Josh Lyman nice to meet you. We're awfully busy so I don't think we can do drinks."

"Wait..you married your boss?" said Jack

"Technically he wasn't my boss when we got engaged."

"Still, do you know how that looks? I mean come on-"

"Ok, I think thats enough. Congressman Irvin, Your meeting time is over. Go back to the hill." said Josh, stepping between Donna and Jack. Silently and with a glare, Jack turned on his heel and walked out of the office.

There was a silence.

"So how did the flowers go over?" asked Sam. Josh bit back a laugh.

"He kept looking at them like 'why are these here', 'why did this man take my loves flowers'!" laughed Josh, mocking Irvin, and Sam laughing along with him.

"This really isn't funny." said Donna, looking straight at her husband.

"Hey do I at least get credit for not ripping his head off for sending my wife a bouquets of flowers?"

Donna rolled her eyes as she stood to go get something but Josh caught her in his arms as she walked away. Donna melted into him and buried her face against his chest.

"Josh he broke my heart." said Donna, her voice muffled against his chest.

"I know honey. I'm sorry." said Josh, kissing her on the top of her head. "But on the bright side, he probably won't be around much after that." Donna laughed and looked up at him.

"Yeah ok that whole ordeal was pretty funny." The two laughed and hugged again.

"Come'mre Sam" said Donna, opening her arm to him. Sam laughed softly and shared a hug with his best friend and his wife.

**0000**

**Cheesy ending..but it works. Enjoy! R&R!**


End file.
